


Cody and Rex Teach Self-Defense to Senators

by TheGreatMilkshakeDetective



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 22 so it’s legal, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Clones age normally once they hit 20, Cody is 28, F/M, Fix-It, Lux Bonteri is a dumbass, M/M, Order 66 doesn’t happen, Overprotective Cody, Overprotective Rex, Rex is 28, perfect au, so yeah this is kinda funny I think I don’t know hope y’all enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective/pseuds/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective
Summary: Per Chancellor Organa’s request, Cody and Rex, with the help of Ahsoka, teach self-defense to some senators. This would all be hunky dory if Lux Bonteri wasn’t there to kriff it up. He keeps trying to win back Ahsoka, who is in love with Rex. Rex and Cody get a bit protective and put him down a peg! Oh and Padmé and Riyo Churchi are there to supervise and watch! Jar Jar kinda showed up, no one knows how, but he makes it very easy to annoy Lux. Will Rex and Cody kill a senator? Maybe! Tune in to see chaos that follows the Skywalker-Amidala-Kenobi-Tano extended family!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224| Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & CC-2224 | Cody, Padmé Amidala & CT-7567 | Rex, Padmé Amidala & Riyo Chuchi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	Cody and Rex Teach Self-Defense to Senators

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! This is based off of some real self defense moves I learned recently so hope it’s accurate. Thanks so much!  
> Mando’a Translations  
> Cyar’ika- Sweetheart/darling  
> Ori’Vod- older brother  
> Ne’johaa Vod’ika! - Shut up, little brother!  
> Hut’uun- coward, worst possible insult

Rex and Cody, per chancellor Organa’s request, were teaching a self defense class for some senators who, to be honest, were rather defenseless. They had decided to take Ahsoka with them to help demonstrate how a smaller person could best even the largest opponent with the right moves. And to make sure the brothers don’t kill each other.

Few Senators were in attendance. Politicians tend to think they are invincible (pro-tip, they’re not). 

Among the attending members were Padmé Amidala (per Anakin’s insistance and Obi-Wan begging her to provide adult supervision), Riyo Chuchi (who was genuinely interested in learning), Mon Mothma (who came to reassure Bail and Breha), Lux Bonteri (who was stupid enough to come because he thought he could win back Ahsoka), and Jar Jar, among a few others. No one really knows how Jar Jar got there. He saw Rex and Cody in the halls and wouldn’t leave them alone until they begrudgingly let him join.

Rex clapped his hands and everyone’s heads shot towards the two brothers who began the demonstrations. “Alright, for those of you who don’t know us personally, I’m Captain Rex, and this is Marshal Commander Cody,” he said, motioning to Cody and himself. “This is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, she’s going to be helping out today.” They shared a quick smile before Rex continued. “First off, everyone pair up. Make a circle around up on the mats. Ahsoka will be around to help you and if you have questions you can ask one of the three of us. Now, I’m going to show you how you can make it ten times more difficult for someone to kidnap you by changing your stance.”

Cody and Rex taught the senators to center their weight in a way that makes them stronger and harder to push into a speeder. Rex was the “bad guy” and Cody was the “good guy.” After answering questions and giving five demos of the move, they instructed the senators to try.

Padmé was paired with Riyo. Both of them were fighters, not a fighter like Rex or Anakin were, but they were strong and refused to give up. Ahsoka ended up showing them some more advanced techniques and spent a while with them. 

Rex walked over to the three women after inspecting his half of the room. “Hey ‘Soka, hello your highness, m’lady.” The two senators rolled their eyes lightheartedly at the formal titles. Rex wrapped and arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders and she leaned into him. He made sure they were in view of a certain Lux Bonteri. Rex had more than a few tricks up his sleeve for that _son of a blaster_ who seemed to think he could ‘win’ Ahsoka’s heart back. 

The little conversation amongst the group died out once Cody called the class back to the center. Rex jogged to the mat and he and Cody demoed the same move but to prevent someone from pulling you. Simple stuff but they needed to get the basics down. They sent the pairs off to practice. Rex was _about_ to go flirt with his girlfriend when he heard a whiny voice complaining that his partner was “abandoning him.”

The voice in question belong to none other than Lux Bonteri. 

Great, thought Rex.

Rex and Ahsoka, who was near by, went over to see what the problem was. Turns out Senator Aang had to leave suddenly, leaving Lux partnerless.

“Maybe Ahsoka could be my partner?” He smiled, almost innocently.

Rex gritted his teeth. ‘Damn this kid has some balls.’ Suddenly, he spotted out of the corner of his eye Jar Jar Binks who was busy trying to fix whatever irreplaceable artifact he had broken. There was an odd number before Aang left so Jar Jar had to sit out and watch. “No can do, kid. I need ‘Soka to help Cody and me. How ‘bout you partner with-“ Rex pauses and pretended to scan the room, “ah! Jar Jar! You don’t have a partner. Wouldn’t you’d like to be paired with good ol’ Luxy over here?” He clapped Lux in the back and ruffled his hair, which made the senator visibly miserable. 

Oh, boy, this was going to be better than Rex had hoped for.

Ahsoka stifled a laugh and buried her face in Rex’s side as Jar Jar screamed in excitement and barreled across the room, accidentally hitting Cody and sending him flat on his ass. Jar Jar kept running until he tripped on the mat, did a full somersault, and landed standing in front of the three. He picked Lux up and hugged him so tight Rex thought his brains were going to come squeezing out his ears. 

“Uh! Mr. Binks! Air! Please!” Jar Jar finally took the hint and dropped the senator before he crushed his ribs.

“Messa sawry! Messa only excited to be workin’ with yousa!” 

Lux tried to smile, he really tried. But he only managed to look like a six-year old who was told to smile for a picture by his mom as he was being embarrassed in front of his ‘girlfriend.’ He let out a strangled yay and prayed to the force Jar Jar wouldn’t see his obvious disappointment.

Rex was smiling like an idiot at Lux’s agony. Ahsoka lightly punched him in the side before whispering in Mando’a “that was amazing love, but stop smiling before he sues you for endangerment!” 

Rex snorted and planted a kiss on Ahsoka’s forehead before pulling her onto the mat.

“Okay everyone. Now we will begin teaching techniques that may help you in a sexual assault. Some of these can help you in other situations but we will be using them in this context. Ahsoka and I will run a simulation where I am the bad guy who tries to assault and rape her. She will show you the moves that can save your life. Pay close attention.” 

The room falls silent. With the other moves it was more laid back because everyone was more focused on the brother’s witty banter rather than the fact that ‘hey there are people who want to kidnap and kill you.’ But actually seeing the happy couple run a sexual assault drill made everyone uneasy. Most of the senators in attendance were very fond of Ahsoka and saw her as a daughter figure. She also reminded them of their own children, sisters, and nieces who may find themself in the same situation.

Rex had to pretended that he was assaulting his girlfriend. He was _very_ uncomfortable because the very thought of anyone doing that made his blood boil. But it was Ahsoka’s idea after all and it could help other people from getting assaulted. He would do it. But you can be sure he hated every second of it.

Ahsoka could sense Rex’s internal conflict. She reached out and gripped his hand to reassure him. The look in her eyes was enough to calm Rex’s nerves and he knew she would be okay. “The first move is if someone is choking you. If you do it right, you can break their finger and run away. We will demonstrate what it looks like if someone is trying to kiss you and pins you against the wall.” 

Rex and Ahsoka crossed from the mat to the wall. Rex whispered quietly to Ahsoka while Cody moved everyone so they could see what was happening, “you still sure about this?”

“I am, Rexster.”

“Remember to tap out if it’s too much, okay!” He looked her deep in the eyes, she could feel the pain and turmoil radiating off of him. He would hate himself for this but she had promised she’d be okay. “Here goes nothing.”

Rex shoved Ahsoka against the wall and wrapped a hand around her throat. He didn’t choke her and was trying to put as little pressure on his neck as possible. The other hand held her face in place so he could kiss her. She struggled against him and clawed at his fingers. The tap of her hand on his side told him to stop and he couldn’t be more relieved. 

The hand on her face fell to his side but he had to keep the one on her neck. The thought of hurting her was eating him up inside but it was necessary for the example. Once again, Ahsoka reached for his free hand and squeezed it gently. He touch was enough to stop the tears from pouring out his eyes but he still couldn’t look at her. He stared at the ground as she spoke.

“Now, when someone has a hand around your throat you need to pull at their fingers. Find one that’s lose and pull down as hard as you can. This will break their finger and give you enough time to get away. Make sure to not actually break your partner’s hand or I’ll get an earful from the med droids! We’ll show you what this will look like two more times. Once slow, and once at full speed. Then it’s your turn so pay attention!” 

This time it was easier. Rex didn’t kiss her so she could narrate what was happening. He didn’t have to feel her struggle against him as his mind ripped his heart to shreds. Out of the corner of his eye he felt someone staring at him. 

No, not staring.

_Glaring._

He turned to see Lux standing with his eyes set directly on the hand Rex held on Ahsoka’s neck. He was standing with his arms crossed and his jaw set. His face had turned a deep crimson and Rex didn’t need the Force to figure out why. The kid was practically writhing with fury. Rex hadn’t even noticed Ahsoka finishing her explanation and moving on to answering questions. 

“See this is one of the easiest moves but it can save your life. They don’t have to be choking you, it works if they’re using two hands, and it doesn’t matter if you use your right or left hand. Now, we will run from the top to show it in action.” 

Ahsoka elbowed Rex in the side and he was brought back to reality. He had been day dreaming about his hand around Lux’s neck as the senator promised to never look or even think about Ahsoka again. Sadly, Rex’s dream was worse than his reality as he had to choke (or at least pretend to) his girlfriend again. 

Ahsoka got up off the wall and they started from the top. Rex pushed her back and had one hand on her neck. He kissed her but she didn’t kiss back. Instead she held her lips tightly shut as she pulled at his hand. Once she found the right finger she pulled but let go before she hurt him. As soon as she let go Rex practically jumped back off of her. “Woah there Rex! Don’t fall over!” She scratched at the back of her neck awkwardly. “I think we can all admit that was a little uncomfy.” Ahsoka forced a laugh and a murmur around the room signaled everyone’s agreement.

“Great! Now that we’re all uncomfortable let’s practice while those two sort out what ever _that_ was.” Cody winked at Rex and took over the instruction so the couple could relax. 

Ahsoka pulled Rex into the hall while he kept trying to wipe the spit off his mouth and he started breaking down. His hands were trembling and he couldn’t bring himself to touch her. After closing the door, Ahsoka leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and stroked his hair. “I’m okay, Cyar’ika. I’m okay.” Rex was close to crying now and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

“T-the thought of hurting you- of anyone doing that to you- I just can’t-“ Ahsoka tightly wrapped her arms around him and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“I know my love, I know. I have an idea though.” Rex looked up at her curiously. “Do you want to see Lux make a fool of himself?” 

Rex jumped up with glee. Almost exactly like the twins did when their Uncle Bail gave them glitter. “Holy Force! Yes! What’s the plan?” His demeanor did a full 180 as he lit up with pure joy.

“Well, I’m guessing you saw how angry little miss Onderon was.”

“It’s kinda hard to not. He looked just like Luke when Leia took his candy!” 

She was laughing so hard she could barley talk. “Next time, when we demo the anti-rape moves,” Rex’s face fell at the reminder that he has to act like a monster to the love of his life again, “we need to go all out. Make him so mad that he says something and makes himself look like an idiot in front of everyone.” 

“I love it. I hate what I have to do but it’ll be worth it. You gotta promise me one thing though.”

She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him, “what?”

“Before the class is over I get to choke out Bonteri. And you’re gonna help me do it.” 

“Deal.” She kissed him quickly before giggling and dragging him by the arm back inside. They made their way to Cody who had finished his rounds and was watching the groups from a distance. “Heya, Codes. Did everything go to shit while we were gone?” 

“Nah, Padmé managed to keep me from wringing Bonteri’s head in. You lovebirds done saying sorry and making out?” Cody said with a shit-eating grin.

Rex punched his brother in the shoulder before pulling him into a head lock. “You’re one to talk! Remember the time I caught you ‘n Kenobi half-naked making out in the supply closet? During a senate party no less!” 

“Hey! We had just gotten engaged! Sorry my relationship is better than yours!” 

Rex decided he was done with the conversation and started “gently” choking his older brother. Instead of tapping out, Cody decided to grab Rex around the waist and flip him over his back. Cody landed with his knee in Rex’s chest and his arm pressing against his throat. Rex grabbed Cody’s wrist and bicep. Cody, recognizing what Rex is about to do, tried to pull away. It failed and Rex bridged his back and rolled the two so he was on top of the fight. “Gotch’a, Ori’Vod.” The two brothers glared at each other, both waiting for the other to make the next move. Before one of them could act, Padmé came storming over and ripped Rex off of Cody. “Kriff she’s stronger than Skywalker!” Rex yelled as she pulled him up by the arm.

“Rex Amidala-Skywalker and Cody Kenobi. You were invited here by the Chancellor of the Republic. You need to stop fighting each other like children and do what you’re paid to do!” 

“They’re paying us?” asked Cody as he rubbed his aching neck. 

“Don’t start, or I’ll tell the twins that Uncle Cody likes it when they give him marker-tattoos. And I’ll make sure they have permanent markers.” 

Cody’s eyes widened with fear. The most creative threats were always the most frightening. He hid behind Ahsoka to avoid Padmé’s wrath. 

“Yes Mom, we’ll behave.” He stood up and rolled his eyes but still went to hide behind Ahsoka with his brother. 

Padmé proudly placed her hands on her hips and scanned the room. Almost everyone was either confused, in awe, or scared. Padmé decided to clear things up a bit. “Rex needed a legal last name and he was going to be Skywalker but then Ani made a joke about him hyphenating his name like the twins’ so he’d be our child and it just stuck.” 

Now everyone was confused except for the four members of the Skywalker extended-non-biological-who-knows-what-the-dynamic-is-today family. 

“Whelp, that happened. Now let’s get back to work before Padmé sends the boys to bed without dinner.” Ahsoka tried to lighten the mood but she wouldn’t put it past Padmé to ground them. 

“Now that my brother is done using me as a practice dummy, how about we continue where we left off.” Cody proposed. There were a few nods and general words of agreements.

“Well Cody and Rex actually demonstrated the next few moves. I’m going to show you how to get on top of a fight, even if your opponent is bigger than you. I will also show you how to rip all the tendons in someone’s shoulder.” She made eye contact with Lux for emphasis that she can, and will, fuck him up. “So that’s fun! Let’s get to it!”

Ahsoka laid down on the mat with her knees up and Rex sat on her stomach. He gently rested one hand on her throat and the other on the ground above her shoulder. Ahsoka narrated what she was doing. “Take one had in a c-grip and wrap it around their upper arm. Thumb up. Make a hook grip on their wrist. Now they can’t pull their arm away.” Rex struggled in her grip to show how his arm was trapped. “Next, use one foot to keep their leg from moving. Push your feet near your butt. Now you are going to bridge your back, and roll over.” 

Ahsoka may not have been able to see Lux eying her ass but Cody definitely did. He just about crushed his water bottle. ‘No one is gonna eye my little sister/step-daughter’s ass and get away with it!’ he thought.

After showing the move a few more times the group broke to practice. Padmé and Riyo were doing great. Ahsoka showed them some more advanced techniques and Riyo mentioned the Lux ‘situation.’

“Yes, I know. He’s terribly obvious but he’s a senator and the son of Padmé’s friend so I have to deal with it.”

“I’m sure Rex would disagree.” Riyo nudged Ahsoka’s arm and gestured to where Rex was giving Jar Jar tips on how to choke Lux better. “And, I can’t blame you for putting him down a peg. He could use it.”

“Rex knows I would ground him and you can bet Obi-Wan will give his signature ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed speech.” Padmé warned.

“Yeah, I’ve been on the receiving end of that speech and I would rather kiss Jar Jar then go through that again.” Ahsoka said with a laugh. The two senators joined in and the three made jokes until Cody called them back. 

-

“See, Jar Jar, if you move your wrist slightly and angle your arm like this, you can choke him better.”

“Cody, or Rex, whichever one you are, not like anyone can tell the difference, can you stop telling Jar Jar to choke me!” 

That struck a nerve with Rex. He’s had his fair share of people who didn’t give a shit about him as an individual. And this little twerp was in no position to act like that. “Well, Mr. Bonteri, I’m simply trying to help Representative Binks stay safe by teaching him potentially life saving techniques. If you have any qualms with me trying to save his life, I suggest you let the matter drop before Senator Amidala hears.”

“Oh pulling the mommy card again? Padmé doesn’t care for you. Padmé cares more about me then she ever will for you. You’re just a clone. You were ment to be disposed of. I don’t know why the Republic even bothered keeping you around.” 

Rex about lost it. Before he could explode and potentially murder a Senator, Cody saved his ass. How Cody could’ve known? Rex will never know. But damn he was thankful.

-

Cody once again called the group back. “Now Rex and I will show you how to rip all the tendons in someone’s shoulder! It’s really fun and may be tempting but don’t hurt your partner or Kix will never let me have the end of it.” Only Padmé, Ahsoka, and Rex laughed. That joke would’ve killed with any member of the GAR, but, tough crowd.

Rex laid on the ground with his knees up. Cody moved so he was crouched over Rex’s stomach in front of his legs. The two acted out a faux fist fight and Cody demonstrated the first step: pinning the opponents arm down. “Now, I’m gonna lean my free arm down so my forearm is on the ground between his head and his shoulder. My other hand is going to face upward and slide under his arm. Then I’m going to grab my other wrist. Now I’m going to tilt his arm up and pull it down. Every two inches his arm moves up off the floor, it should move one inch down. Have your partner tap out right before it hurts or you are gonna have serious problems later. Got it? Any questions? No? Great, now you guys try.” 

This went relatively smoothly. The three made their way around the room and only had to make a few comments. Mainly telling someone to move their arm this way, or pull their wrist that way. A few complements but only to the fighters in the group. Padmé and Riyo were once again incredible at it. Cody even asked if they’d done this before but they said no. Lux was also pretty good. He was a freedom fighter on Onderon after all. Yet, for some reason, no one felt compelled to complement Lux.

So, wanting Ahsoka’s attention, Lux actively tried to stand out. At one point he claimed he “didn’t feel” Jar Jar taping out and he kept pulling his arm until the Gungan cried out in pain. It got Ahsoka’s attention alright. But Padmé had to hold her back before she did any damages. 

Padmé handled Lux’s lecture. It was for the best. She was a diplomat and an incredible mother after all. And she had a feeling if one of the instructors handled it, there would be violence. But how could she blame them? Violence was all they ever knew. And it was much more fun for Cody, Rex, and Ahsoka to watch him squirm while Padmé screamed up at him. She was a solid 5 inches shorter than him but full of rage. In a good way, though.

“Before Ahsoka and I demo this next move, let us all be reminded of the importance of tapping out. I don’t want anyone getting hurt on my watch and if an incident happens again I will ask you to leave.” Cody said it to the entire group, but it was painfully obvious that it was ment for only one person. “Now I’ll show you what to do if someone grabs you from behind.” He walked up behind Ahsoka and put a hand over her mouth and the other around her waist. Before he could explain the move, his comm started beeping and Rex confirmed that it was Obi-Wan.

Cody was about to tell Rex to tag in but the Republic’s favorite douche bag volunteered. Cody was about to tell him off but Ahsoka elbowed him and flashed her toothy smile. ‘Ah,’ he remembered, ‘Ahsoka has really sharp teeth.’ “Force, why not. Lux trade places with me. Just do exactly what I’m doing and ‘Soka will take care of the rest.” Cody signaled to Rex to keep quiet before his little brother started a riot. He took the hint once he realized what move they were showing. It was the ‘bite their arm, step on the foot, kick them down, and bolt’ move. One of Rex’s personal favorites.

As Ahsoka explained the move, the color drained from Lux’s face. Padmé even had to stifle a laugh when she noticed Rex smiling from ear-to-ear. When Ahsoka annonces she was going to run it at full speed, Lux practically forgot to breath. It took Ahsoka waving her hand in front of his face while Rex cat-called him to get Lux to snap out of it. 

‘This is going to be fun,’ thought Rex.

As Lux put his hand over the Togruta’s mouth and tried to pulled her into him by her waist, she bit down with her pointed, predator teeth, stomped hard on his foot, punched him in the gut, and bolted to Rex and Cody. Before Lux could sink to the ground Ahsoka was happily in Rex’s arms. “See it’s simple! Thanks for the help Lux. Now everyone practice with your partner.” Ahsoka smiled as she said that, both because she was in the comfort of the love of her life’s arms and the sight of Lux clutching his stomach and looking betrayed on the floor. It was a good day after all. 

Rex hugged her from behind and spoke quietly so only she and his brother could her, “fucking genius. I love it when our schemes work out. Now, lets see how angry we can make him.” He kissed her back lekku gently and held her there for a moment.

The three laughed and nodded then dispersed throughout the room. Once they agreed everyone was doing the move correctly, they announced the next one. This was an anti-rape move and Rex and Ahsoka were going to teach it.

Ahsoka laid down and Rex laid on top of her. He explained what was happening. “See I have my arms on her chest, in a real life situation the bad guy would most likely be trying to take off her bra or choking her. She’s gonna show you how to break my arms.” 

Ahsoka lifted her legs and wrapped them around Rex’s neck. He tried pushing her back down but she used her knees to force his elbows in. If she continued, she would break both of his arms and save herself. “See, now that you have an idea of what the move is, we are going to run a real scenario and show how it could be used.” 

“Remember I’m the bad guy and you need to watch Ahsoka because you will be replicating her moves. This is a full act-out so you can get a better picture of how to use this in real life.”

The two stood up and Cody announced they were beginning the scene. Rex lunged forward and grabbed Ahsoka. He started kissing her as she struggled and scratched at him. Rex pushes her to the ground and used one hand to hold her down by the neck (he wasn’t actually applying pressure but it looked very convincing.) Once he had her down, he used one hand to force her legs open and he held her knees down. He moved to lay on top of her when a shout ripped though the room. 

“Stop! You’re going to hurt her!” Lux ran onto the mat and and tried to shove Rex off of Ahsoka.

“Pipe the fuck down, Asshole!” Cody grabbed Lux by the arm and dragged him off the mat. Lux tried to escape his grip but Cody was twice his size and he didn’t stand a chance. “You two, continue with the demo. Lux and I are going to have a talk.” He spit Lux’s name like it was poison and practically growled the rest on the sentence. After shoving the senator through the door and into the hall, Cody grabbed his collar and held him up against the wall. “Now, listen her you little nerf-herder. I don’t want you to even _think_ about my little sister again. You act like Rex is the one hurting her yet you’d save your own ass before you’d even consider helping her. You are nothing and if you interfere with my brother and Ahsoka’s relationship again, I know 10,000 people, most of which either look a lot like me or are Jedi, who will end you. The Jedi might not be able to kill you but I doubt my brothers will have such reservations. You understand me?”

Lux gulped. He nodded his head slowly. The look on his face made Cody think the kid was about to pee his pants. 

_“You understand me?”_

“Y-yes, sir.”

“That’s more like it.” He drooped Lux on the ground. “Now go back in there and put on a happy little face. If you tell anyone what happened here I’ll kill you myself.” 

Lux nodded and bolted back inside. Cody smiled at his handiwork and strolled back in, grinning from ear-to-ear.

They had finished the example and everyone was working on perfecting the move. Cody trotted over to Rex.

Rex grinned. “I know that smile, you threatened him, didn’t you? How much fun was it? Was he trembling? Could you see the blood drain from his face? Force, I wish I was there.” 

“I will neither confirm nor deny anything, but it was pretty kriffing awesome. Now bring it in!” Cody wasn’t one for group hugs, but this was a special occasion. When they broke their embrace they realized that class was supposed to end five minutes ago. “Well, class is technically over but do you guys wanna spar some more?” Rex and Ahsoka nodded in agreement. “Great let’s tell the others so they can stay if they want!”

Most people cleared out. Padmé and Riyo stayed, as did Jar Jar and Lux. Padmé was catching a ride home with them, Riyo was there for the show, and Jar Jar couldn’t find his way back on his own. Lux was there for some bull-shit reason but the clones took the opportunity to instill even more fear in him. 

Cody and Rex spared first. It included many taunts, some dirty moves, and a few round house kicks to the face. Once they gained Lux’s attention they began showing off their best and most dangerous moves. Cody picked up Rex by the scruff and tossed him across the room. Rex tossed Cody over his shoulder and threw him onto the floor. They showed off every move Anakin taught them from Tatooine street fights. By the end, you could see how much Lux regretted his decision to stay. 

Ahsoka tossed them water bottles and towels so they could cool down before she sat on the floor by Padmé and Riyo. “The boys gave quiet a show, I think Rex might be able to beat Anakin in a fight now!”

Padmé burst into laughter. “Oh, Ahsoka. I fear you might be right. But don’t tell Anakin or he’ll make poor Rex fight until he wins.” 

Riyo chuckled. “Oh I think Ahsoka could easily beat Anakin in a fight. He’s had two toddlers to occupy him while Ahsoka has been able to train. Though don’t tell him he has a dad-bod or he may never emotionally recover.”

Ahsoka snorted with laughter. It was loud enough that brothers came trotting over to see what the commotion was about. “You three having all the fun without us?” teased Rex.

“Oh c’mon Sexy Rexy, you know we would never exclude you from the fun! We were just making jokes about Skywalkers’-what did you call it, Riyo?- oh yeah! His dad-bod.” Ahsoka looked up at her boyfriend with a bright smile then gestured for him to sit down. He gladly complied after he saw the pained look on Bonteri’s face when she called him Sexy Rexy. It brought him so, so much joy. 

“Anakin is about one sandwich away from fat because of Padmé’s cooking. Can’t blame him though. Even Kenobi can’t keep himself from having seconds!” The group laughed at Rex’s comment and Cody sat down next to his brother.

“Rex is just jealous because he can’t cook to save his life!” 

“Oi! Neither can you, Codes. Didn’t Obi-Wan ban you from the kitchen.”

“Only because Ahsoka switched the salt and the sugar which caused me to accidentally set the pan on fire!”

“Accidentally, my ass.”

“Ne’johaa, vod’ika!” 

(In basic: Shut up, little brother!)

Rex rolled his eyes. He plopped onto the floor and rested his head in Ahsoka’s lap. She started stroking his hair when suddenly a quiet, almost squeaky voice, flooded the room. 

“I want to spar Rex.”

Rex shot his head up. “What did you say?” 

“I want to spar Rex.”

Everyone was fixated on what was happening. Even Jar Jar, who doesn’t even pay attention in senate meetings. Cody’s jaw dropped and he moved to go punch the kid before Rex pushed him back. “Okay, deal.”

Rex stood up and walked over to the mat. Lux followed suit. Riyo was selected to referee since she was the most impartial. On her mark, the fight began.

Lux threw a punch towards Rex’s temple. He easily dodged it and landed a blow on Lux’s side. Rex could easily take the kid down in one move but it would be more fun to beat him up a bit. Lux tried to kick Rex in the stomach but Rex caught his foot and used the momentum to push the senator backwards and onto the ground. 

“That all you got, clone?”

“I’m going easy on you, kid. I could snap your neck right here, right now. But I won’t because I’m a decent human being and my girlfriend is standing over there.”

“Fuck him up babe!” Ahsoka shouted only for Padmé to give her the disapproving-mom-glare™ .

“You’re barely a human being. And I wouldn’t go as far to say decent because you were literally manufactured to kill.”

Yeah, that pissed Rex off. So he cut the chatter and put his fist where Lux’s words were by punching him in the face. When Lux fell down, Rex pinned him down. He then used the move to rip his shoulder while his knee pressed on Lux’s neck. 

Frantically, Lux tried to scream but Rex’s knee made that rather impossible. So he started smacking Rex to tap out. Rex immediately let go because, unlike Lux, he took taping out seriously. “Oh so now you realize why you stop when someone taps out?” Rex reached his arm down and offered it to Lux. He grabbed it and Rex pulled the smaller man up. The blond then grabbed the brunette’s collar and pulled him close to his face. He spoke in a low, quite voice. Despite his tone, his anger and seriousness came across tenfold. “I let you off easy, Bonteri. If you ever talk bad about us clones or mess with my family I will end you. Notice I didn’t say anything about Ahsoka. Because trust me, she won’t be as forgiving as I am when you harass her. Now go before I change my mind.” He dropped Lux and the senator scurried out of the room. “Ha! I didn’t know the little brat could run that fast.”

Ahsoka crossed the room and planted a kiss on Rex’s lips. “Have I ever told you that I love you?”

“Yes, but not nearly often enough.” Rex pulled Ahsoka into a deep kiss after she stopped laughing. 

Cody came and clapped Rex on the back. “I’m proud of you, little brother. You showed that Hut'uun who’s boss. Oh and I recorded it and already sent it to the 501st and 212th group chat!” 

Padmé laughed with them and they all said goodbye to Riyo. Thankfully, Riyo volunteered to babysit Jar Jar and make sure he got home. 

“Hey Padmé, since I’m driving,” said Ahsoka, “why don’t we stop and get ice cream to celebrate and we can bring some home for everyone!”

“I’d think the twins and Ani would love that, little ‘Soka.” Padmé reached out a hugged the Togruta, which was not only comforting but showed she wasn’t mad at them. 

“Aw thanks, mom but I’m not all that little anymore!” 

“You may be legally an adult but you’re still quite the child.”

“Yeah, ‘Soka, you’re a child!” Cody said mockingly as he stuck his tongue out at her. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and the four went to go get ice cream to celebrate the day.


End file.
